


It Must Be...

by merentha13



Series: Partners [20]
Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Series: Partners [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/771228
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	It Must Be...

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merentha13/21454005/224488/224488_original.jpg)


End file.
